


Chance Shipment

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chance Meeting, Frank to the rescue, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: Matt's having to deal with some bullies who couldn't wait to get him in a situation where he could more easily fight back. Good thing for him that some avenging angels wear camo.





	Chance Shipment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlesaintmick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/gifts).



If it weren't for the fact that this was a busy street and it was broad daylight, Matt could've taken care of this whole situation himself. This wasn't a problem he often had to deal with in this sort of situation, since most people didn't want to hassle a blind man in front of witnesses in the daytime.

In certain areas after dark, that was sometimes a different story, but this was a nice area of town, busy and high noon.

Well, more or less. Either way, the fact remained that this wasn't something he usually had to put up with in a situation where he couldn't really fight back the way he'd like to. The way that he knew that he could.

Yet, at the same time he was glad that it was him they were picking on instead of someone else. At least if they were focusing on him, someone who could take it much more easily, they weren't focusing on someone who might have a harder time with it.

Someone shoved him, while the other took his stick from him and they were working on his backpack, too, which he was refusing to give up quite as easily as he'd given up his stick, when someone else decided to get in the middle of things.

“Hey! What do you three think you're doing?” Even Matt had to turn a little toward the voice, the sound of boots on pavement just as firm and steady as the tone of voice. Coming from the direction of the bus stop.

He couldn't quite place the boots. They weren't fancy boots or anything like that. The heel wasn't the hard sort that made a click. Work boots, maybe? The gait was distinctive, though. Cop? That didn't seem quite right.

“Nothin! Mind your own business!” One of the three yelled, but other than that all three had stopped what they were doing. Someone's hand was still on his backpack, but no longer tugging. He didn't have his cane back, but at the moment they weren't taunting him with it. All eyes were apparently on the newcomer.

“When punk kids start thinkin it's okay to hassle blind men in the street, it's everyone's business. Get going.” The man was tall and though his voice was no-nonsense, it was nice to listen to.

Of course, Matt couldn't rule out that at least part of that was due to the fact that this guy was clearly trying to do a good deed on Matt's behalf.

“Or what?” One of the three asked, the one closest to the man who'd just walked up to them, and no sooner had he gotten the question out of his mouth than did the sound of flesh-on-flesh hit the air. The distinctive sound of someone getting punched in the face, having the wind knocked out of them for the surprise of it, and then ending up on the ground.

“Or that. Want some more?” The man asked, clearly ready for it too.

“You hit me!!” The tone was probably supposed to sound outraged, but it just sounded like plaintive whining to disguise how near to tears the guy probably was.

“Yeah, I did. You want me to do it again? Then get outta here and take your two goons with you. Or I'll hit them, too.”

“Fuck you, asshole!” That witty retort had come from one of the two goons, both of whom had helped the third up and then headed off at a run.

The man stepped closer and bent down, picking up something from the ground and a moment later Matt's cane was being gently pressed into his hand.

“You didn't have to do that,” Matt said, because it was true and because he was kind of surprised. And because this guy's aftershave kind of smelled nice and he wouldn't mind him staying close for a few minutes for a little argument on the subject.

“Yeah, I did,” the man said, moving around to help straighten Matt's backpack. 

Matt wasn't sure that was necessary, really, but he wasn't going to complain.

“You a cop or something?” Matt asked, although he'd already confidently ruled that out. Anything to keep this guy talking, standing close.

“Nah. Just a guy waitin for a bus. Gonna ship out soon.”

“Oh, a soldier?” Matt supposed he shouldn't be too surprised, but part of it was to disguise disappointment. He couldn't ask the guy for coffee if he was waiting to leave town on the next bus.

“Marine.” The man sounded proud and Matt had to smile. It was a good tone.

“Thanks for your service,” Matt said, reaching out to offer his hand. “Here, and...wherever you're going.”

“I only did what anyone else should've done. You okay to get where you're going?” The man asked, even though if he wasn't it's not as though the man could escort him, considering he needed to stay near the bus stop.

Then again, maybe he would. He seemed like maybe he was that kinda guy. The kind who'd help you if you really needed it, even if it meant causing some problems for himself. Or, maybe he'd just hail Matt a cab. There was some chance that Matt was over-romanticizing things here.

“Yeah, I'm fine. I'm Matt, by the way. Matt Murdock.” He tried on his best, most charming smile.

“Frank Castle. Don't let those guys ruin your day. Have a good one, Matt,” Frank said, and Matt could hear the smile in his voice and he was sure it looked handsome on the man. He wished he could come up with an excuse to touch his face.

“Yeah. You, too, Frank,” Matt said and both let go of each other's hand at the same time. Frank was the first one to turn and walk away, back to the bus stop where the bench was and likely his duffle, too, to wait for his bus that would take him to where he needed to go to begin his journey of helping keep the country safe.

Matt sighed, already missing the scent of the man's aftershave and the feel of his large, broad hand in his own.

After a moment Matt got his bearings, hitched up his backpack and headed off in the direction he'd been going before being waylaid by the rebels without a clue. Back to the school.

Still, despite the disappointment of not being able to spend more time with Frank he couldn't help the little secret, fond grin that found its way onto his face and stayed there for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt with these characters. I sincerely hope I didn't screw anything up too horribly.


End file.
